Many consumers are concerned with the characteristics of their skin. For example, consumers are concerned with the degree of pigmentation of their skin, freckles and/or age spots. Other consumers are concerned with skin imperfections that include wrinkles, large pores, acne and/or an oily appearance.
While it is desirable for consumers to hide or mask skin imperfections with topical compositions, such compositions tend to leave the consumer with poor sensory sensations. For example, conventional skin lightening compositions formulated with silicone elastomers can be tacky and oily, thereby yielding an unpleasant feel during the skin lightening process.
There is an increasing interest to develop topical compositions that deliver a benefit to the consumer yet do not result in undesirable sensory sensations upon application. This invention, therefore, is directed to universal sensory structurants comprising a polysaccharide carbohydrate comprising at least about 75% by weight amylopectin wherein the carbohydrate has been treated and swollen with a solvent comprising hydroxylated polymer comprising less than about 100 silane repeat units. The universal sensory structurants of this invention can be used in formulating topical compositions which unexpectedly result in superior sensory benefits after application.
Additional Information
Efforts have been disclosed for making topical compositions that provide skin benefits. In U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0237730 A1, cosmetic compositions with soft focus properties are described.
Other efforts have been disclosed for making topical compositions that provide skin benefits. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,247,294 and 7,250,158, skin lightening agents and compositions are described.
Still other efforts have been disclosed for making topical compositions that provide skin benefits. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,598, wet-skin treatment compositions are described.
None of the additional information above describes a universal sensory structurant comprising a polysaccharide carbohydrate comprising at least about 75% by weight amylopectin wherein the carbohydrate has been treated and swollen with a solvent comprising less than about 100 silane repeat units. Moreover, none of the additional information above describes a topical composition comprising a universal sensory structurant as described herein.